


И коньки в придачу

by Angulema, fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pseudo-History, Romance, fairy tale, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, kind of, not quite, references to The Snow Queen, Миди нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Где бы ты ни был, мы обязательно встретимся.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	И коньки в придачу

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не претендует на историческую (и любую другую) точность, это просто юзувьерный фик без претензий.

— Хавьер, ты меня слышишь?

Хавьер вздрогнул и, отвернувшись от окна, посмотрел на говорившего:

— Так точно, капитан.

— И о чем я говорил только что?

— Выступаем через месяц, с собой взять самую теплую одежду.

— Ну хорошо, — капитан смягчился. — Однако тебе стоит избавиться от привычки смотреть куда вздумается, когда говорят старшие по званию.

— Будет исполнено, — отчеканил Хавьер, хотя совсем не был уверен, что действительно будет.

Из окон башни, в которой проходил сбор младшего офицерского состава, было хорошо видно озеро. После необычно холодной для сентября ночи вода у берегов слегка подернулась льдом, и Хави, глядя на него, вспомнил недавний сон. Во сне, куда глазом ни кинь, был большой ледяной простор; лед был светло-голубой, слегка припорошенный снегом, и по этому льду, оставляя тонкие дуги, скользил, будто летел, человек в ботинках с черными лезвиями. Больше всего Хави запомнились эти лезвия, крепившиеся к ботинкам странными изогнутыми приспособлениями, и плащ стремительного человека, словно сотканный из заиндевелых узоров. Хотя, проснувшись, Хави не поручился бы, что по льду летел человек.

Вообще ему довольно часто снились странные сны — с большим льдом, по которому люди ехали в необычных ботинках с приделанными лезвиями. Иногда ехал и сам Хавьер. Первый такой сон был еще в детстве, и Хави тогда спросил у нянечки, возможно ли такое: кататься по льду в ботинках с лезвиями. Нянечка ответила, что так делают только дивные северные народы, которые живут ближе к Хладным Чертогам, и что Хави лучше бы выкинуть подобные мысли из головы. Тот был бы рад послушаться, но сны приходили без спроса.

Сегодняшний сбор тоже был связан с Хладными Чертогами. С годами зима стала приходить все раньше, а уходить все позже, и Король всерьез задумался о военном походе туда, где правил Владыка Хлада. Легенды гласили, что давным-давно, когда з _и_ мы, как и ныне, становились все длинней и длинней, тогдашний король смог договориться с Владыкой Хлада, и тот вернул зиму в ее привычные границы. Нынешний Король, однако, по-своему трактовал предание и считал, что договориться можно только с помощью оружия: кто сильнее, тот и прав. Стоит признать, что от постоянных войн королевство спасали только многочисленные советники, к которым правитель обычно прислушивался, и Королева, которую Король безмерно любил и к чье мнение ставил выше советов своих приближенных. Но от похода на Хладные Чертоги его не смогли отговорить ни советники, ни жена. Не хотел он слышать и о замене военной миссии на дипломатическую, и вот уже был назначен день выступления на север.

Хавьер как поручик гвардии Короля, конечно, тоже был включен в миссию, и нынешним утром в башне прошло первое собрание, где капитан коротко описал, чем этот поход будет отличаться от других. Среди прочего — та самая теплая одежда, которую нужно найти самостоятельно. Обычно обеспечением воинских групп занимались интенданты, на них же легла ответственность и сейчас. Но походов на север не было уже несколько столетий, а климат королевства даже теперь был довольно мягким, поэтому шинели и пальто из зимней воинской формы могли оказаться недостаточно теплыми. За месяц обеспечить все подразделения меховой одеждой не представлялось возможным, посему солдат и нижние чины экипировала Корона, офицеры же и генералы, по высочайшему приказу, должны были обеспечить себя сами, благо жалованье позволяло.

Хави в свои 27 мог бы уже иметь звание повыше и по крайней мере быть сейчас капитаном, если не майором, но он поступил на службу не в 17, как большинство парней, а позже. Военная карьера его не прельщала, хотелось чего-то другого, но чего — Хави и сам не понимал. Пробовал рисовать, и даже расписал малую веранду малой летней резиденции тети нынешней Королевы — хотя скорее по протекции, чем из-за своих способностей: по материнской линии он был очень дальним родственником Ее Величества — седьмая вода на киселе. Пробовал музицировать, но вышло хуже, чем с рисованием. Для развлечения пробовал резьбу по дереву, роспись по глине, тайком от отца пару раз заглядывал в кузницу (подковы его не интересовали, но ведь из железа можно сделать что угодно красивое, если уметь?), и даже полгода помогал королевскому библиотекарю. Мать звала его мечтателем и только качала головой, но отца, подполковника в отставке, такие метания отнюдь не умиляли, и в 20 лет Хави все же надел военный мундир.

Служба пошла ему впрок: дисциплина помогла упорядочить мысли, а благодаря своему характеру Хави быстро завел себе товарищей: веселого, остроумного и легкого на подъем, его принимали в любой компании. Он продолжал рисовать на досуге — из всех прежних занятий именно кисти и краски влекли больше всего. У него осталась комната-мастерская, а с жалованьем военного, особенно когда уже дослужился до сержанта, стало хватать и на хорошие материалы. Свои работы Хави мало кому показывал, разве что старшей сестре Лауре, когда та приезжала домой. Троюродная тетушка, которая приходилась сестрой двоюродной тете Ее Величества, помогла устроить Лауру во дворец, а вскоре прилежную и умную девушку заметила сама Королева. Так сестра Хави получила должность фрейлины — должность, несомненно, почетную, но с того времени дома Лаура почти не бывала.

Нередко Хави пытался перенести на бумагу или холст свои сны. Собственно, с этого и началась его любовь к рисованию: еще в детстве он, вернувшись в реальный мир из загадочного мира льда, пытался по горячим следам воспроизвести на бумаге то, что видел во сне. С годами навык отточился. Любимой палитрой Хави стали оттенки синего, серого и голубого, и лед на его рисунках выглядел, как настоящий. С лицами выходило хуже: не всегда четкие и во сне, поутру они оставались в памяти серыми пятнами. Но Лауре нравились и полуразмытые схематичные лица: так можно представить кого хочешь, говорила она.

Для себя Хави делил сны на «нереальные» и «более реальные». Нереальными были те, где катался он сам — но будто и не совсем он. Там были катки с крышей, и лед был огорожен невысокими стеночками (во снах их называли « _борты_ »). И катание по льду было состязанием, как стрельба или бег. За _бортами_ были трибуны, как на стадионах, а у самых _бортов_ стояли разные люди и сидели судьи, которые решали, кто катается лучше других. Впрочем, в таких снах по льду не только скользили: на нем прыгали и вращались в воздухе, крутились на месте и стоя, и сидя, и на одной ноге. Когда Хави просыпался после _соревнований_ , сердце у него стучало, будто он и правда только что летал по льду, и прыгал, и вращался. Еще в таких нереальных снах на катке сама по себе играла музыка, и это было чудесно. То недолгое время, когда Хави хотел стать музыкантом, он пытался передать на любом попавшемся под руку инструменте какую-нибудь мелодию из снов, но ничего не получалось.

***

— Через месяц идем на север! — сообщил Хави вместо приветствия, вернувшись домой. — И дали две недели отпуска. И надо найти какую-нибудь теплую одежду для севера, офицерам поручено самим себя обеспечить.

Мать покачала головой: от родни доходили слухи, что идея Короля пойти на север и «поставить зимнего королька на место» стала похожа на одержимость. Даже обычный поход на север был опасным, а уж военный против самого Владыки Хлада, который, как говорили, и человеком-то не был… Но если судьба Короля волновала ее постольку поскольку — своей он вправе распоряжаться, как ему вздумается, — то о судьбе сына Энриетта беспокоилась не на шутку. Сразу с двух сторон — через двоюродную сестру и через дочь — она уже недели две назад начала прощупывать почву, возможно ли оставить Хави дома. В конце концов, кто-то ведь должен остаться дома, на случай если соседи решат воспользоваться отлучкой государя и попытаются отхватить кусок чужого королевства. Ни сыну, ни мужу она пока ничего не говорила: первый слишком мечтателен, чтобы осознать возможную опасность, второй слишком военный, чтобы от такой опасности оберегать сына.

— Мне кажется, — вслух сказала Энриетта, — раз это не случай первой необходимости, а запланированная операция, то должны обеспечить всех.

— Не хотят опустошать казну, — хмыкнул отец, хлопнув Хави по плечу. — Да и не успеют пошить на всех за месяц. Не у всех портняжных мастерских есть лицензия, чтобы получить военный заказ. А так офицеры и генералы дадут работу и доход другим мастерам. Думаю, расходы на пошив теплых пальто потом возместят, если все пройдет удачно.

— Если? — мать вопросительно подняла брови.

— Не цепляйся к словам, дорогая. Конечно все пройдет удачно, а как иначе. Мех я достану. Может, у тебя есть на примете хороший скорняк?

— Поищу, — уклончиво ответила Энриетта. — Идемте к столу, уже должны были накрыть.

Беседу родителей во время обеда Хави почти не слушал, размышляя о том, сколько всего можно нарисовать за две недели. О теплых вещах самому можно было не беспокоиться: будучи поздним ребенком и единственным сыном в семье, он был уверен, что родители достанут для него все необходимое. Две недели отпуска, а потом, может, добавят еще, если получится предпоходные сборы провести быстрее… У Хави в мастерской уже давно стоял незаконченный холст — по мотивам сна, который приходил не раз: то один и тот же момент, то разные, но Хави откуда-то знал, что это кусочки единого целого. Может, получится закончить? Хотя проблема была не в свободном времени: чего-то не хватало, какого-то момента, каких-то… людей? На холсте уже была изображена большая арена, оформленная в приятном глазу фиолетовом оттенке. Много трибун с фигурками людей на них. Голубовато-серый лед, испещренный белыми линиями, которые оставляли лезвия. Люди у бортов со странными штуками на голове, похожими на обручи, и со странными штуками в руках — какими-то продолговатыми коробками на ножках. Хави рисовал их по памяти из сна, но понятия не имел, что это и для чего: ничего подобного в реальной жизни он не видел. Однако картина не была завершенной: чего-то, кого-то не хватало. Лед был пустой, без человечков в ботинках с приделанными лезвиями.

На этой арене во снах Хави иногда видел себя. Там он скользил по льду под какую-то торжественную музыку в парадной рубашке кремового оттенка с воланами на рукавах и в облегающих брюках. Видел и других. Под музыку с рваным ритмом на льду будто танцевала пара, которая совсем не прыгала, но каталась вместе, рисуя узоры лезвиями. Он был в черном, она в бордовом, и оба радовались, когда музыка останавливалась. Видел другую пару, где высокий мужчина швырял маленькую женщину высоко в воздух, а потом ловил ее, ставил на лед, и они ехали дальше. Видел девушек в красивых, хотя и неприлично коротких платьях. Но это все было не то, Хави чувствовал, что не этих героев нужно изобразить на холсте, пусть и делал карандашные наброски после каждого сна — где-то на стеллаже хранилась толстенькая папка с героями его фиолетовых снов. Может, он успеет до отъезда увидеть и нарисовать… сам не знает, что. То, что нужно, что должен.

— Хави?

Хави вздрогнул и вернулся в реальный мир. Наверное, мама не в первый раз его окликнула.

— Простите, задумался, — виновато опустил он глаза.

— Хватит уже витать в облаках, — негромко сказал отец будто бы в сторону, и Хави решил не обращать внимания.

— Хави, только что передали письмо от тети Августы, она прибудет послезавтра.

Мать действительно держала в руке письмо. Как он только умудрился пропустить появление служанки?

— Хорошо, но причем тут я?

— Возможно, у нее будут вести для тебя. Ты же знаешь, она дальняя родственница Королевы, — мать, очевидно, письмо очень обрадовало: если встречала она Хави встревоженным взглядом, то теперь лучилась спокойствием.

— Да, но при чем тут я? — пожал Хави плечами. — Я служу в гвардии Короля, Королеве служит Лаура.

— Она, кстати, тоже приедет домой послезавтра.

— Правда? Вот здорово! — Хави разулыбался и даже не смог сдержать счастливое «йи-ху», за что получил суровый взгляд от отца. Он ужасно любил Лауру, в детстве ходил за ней хвостиком и повторял все, что она делала (и научился вышивать, пока отец не заметил и не запретил заниматься девичьими делами строго-настрого). И ужасно скучал по ней теперь, когда они виделись совсем редко. Например, в ее прошлый приезд домой Хави был на военных сборах, и они даже не увиделись. Но уж послезавтра-то они наболтаются вдоволь! И Хави покажет ей все рисунки, которые она еще не видела… Вот было бы здорово закончить фиолетовую картину завтра и показать ей!

Вечер Хави провел в мастерской, буравя взглядом незаконченное полотно. Может, так получится вызвать нужный сон?

Сон пришел, но совсем другой. Сначала Хави увидел бесконечные просторы льда — серо-голубую гладь, искрящуюся в ярких солнечных лучах. Потом услышал звук лезвий. Потом появился _он_. Остановился, резко затормозив, засыпав лед вокруг сверкающей крошкой. Те самые черные лезвия. Черные ботинки со шнуровкой, верх которых закрывает край черных брюк. Серо-голубой плащ с искрящейся отделкой — ну точно лед вокруг. Широкие полы расходятся, так что черные брюки видно до колен. Плащ перехвачен широким поясом, будто покрытым ледяной крошкой, которая переливается на солнце золотом. Ворот возвышается, словно собранный из кристаллов голубого топаза. Хави видит на шее подвеску со знаком бесконечности, а выше… лицо, будто откуда-то знакомое. Губы в форме охотничьего лука, аккуратный нос, миндалевидные темные глаза с веселыми искорками. Темные недлинные волосы закрывают уши и то и дело падают на лоб от порывов ветра. А на голове… Хави не может понять, кажется ему, или действительно на голове у этого — человека? — корона, сложенная из мельчайших частичек льда. Корона блестит золотом. Но не корона притягивает взгляд Хави. Он откуда-то знает его, где-то видел раньше — но ведь это невозможно? Впервые Хави так четко видит во сне чье-то лицо, и изо всех сил надеется, что не забудет, что сможет нарисовать его, когда проснется. Но не только Хави рассматривает незнакомца — тот будто рассматривает его, Хави? Вдруг незнакомец улыбнулся ему, одними губами произнес «увидимся» и…

Проснувшись, Хави долго моргал, пытаясь увидеть на потолке над кроватью незнакомца из сна. На потолке не получилось, но в памяти образ отпечатался четко, и Хави бросился наверх в мастерскую, даже не позавтракав. Хорошо, что у него было в запасе несколько загрунтованных холстов, полностью готовых к работе.

Рисовалось легко. Краски смешивались сразу в нужный оттенок, мазки ложились так, как было задумано. Не хватало только золотистого цвета — Хави такой редко использовал. Уже к обеду с холста смотрело лицо незнакомца, точь-в-точь как во сне. Серо-голубой плащ с серебристыми узорами, черные брюки, ботинки и лезвия — все было на месте. Хави выдохнул и присел на табурет, разглядывая свою работу. Остался фон — почти нетронутый лед — и… надо бы достать нужный оттенок золотого для пояса и короны. Выйдя из мастерской, Хави несколько раз проверил, хорошо ли запер двери, хотя прежде ему и в голову не приходило, что его холсты и наброски кто-то может украсть или испортить. Но отчего-то казалось, что новая картина слишком ценная и ее следует оберегать.

— Хави, ты в порядке? — в холле его, спешащего к выходу, заметила мать. — Ты не завтракал. И обед скоро, куда ты?

— За красками, мне не хватает одной! — бросил Хави уже у дверей. — Все в порядке, мама, я рисую! Я не голоден!

Энриетта посмотрела на закрывшиеся двери с чувством легкой тревоги. Антонио прав, их птенчику уже скоро тридцать — давно пора повзрослеть, а он будто задержался в детстве и совсем не думает о своем будущем, о создании собственной семьи. Чуть свободная минута — упархивает в свою мастерскую и сидит там, забывая про еду, про дела и обязанности. Интересно, что за идея пришла ему в голову сегодня? Какой краски ему не хватает — как ему может не хватать какой-то краски, если на рисовальные материалы он влегкую может спустить все свое жалованье?

Но когда Энриетта поднялась под самую крышу, где много лет назад для Хави сделали сначала просто рисовальную комнату, а потом и настоящую мастерскую, дверь оказалась закрытой.

— Ты теперь запираешь мастерскую? — спросила Энриетта вместо приветствия, едва Хави переступил порог дома, крепко держа в руке драгоценный тюбик.

— А? — непонимающе посмотрел он на мать, но тут же вспомнил, что действительно запер дверь. — А-а, ну да. Я дорисую, потом покажу. Там незавершенная картина, пока нечего смотреть.

— Хави, а обед? — напомнила мать уже Хави в спину, когда тот бежал по лестнице вверх.

— Потом, мама, потом!

Энриетта только покачала головой. Может, зря она старается не пустить его в поход? Мальчику определенно пора взрослеть.

Хави закончил, когда закатные лучи солнца совсем покраснели и сумерки добрались и до мастерской. Это была комната под крышей псевдо-башенки, самая светлая во всей усадьбе: окна выходили и на восток, и на запад, поэтому рисовать можно было от рассвета до заката, не нуждаясь в свечах. Хотя писать красками при свечах в любом случае было плохой идеей: потом в дневном свете такие картины выглядели неестественно.

Хави с удивлением понял, что так и не поел за день и даже почти не садился, проведя весь день на ногах у холста, но желание как можно скорее завершить работу приглушало и усталость, и голод. И вот картина была готова. Знакомый незнакомец смотрел на Хави с холста так же, как прошлой ночью во сне, и золотая корона блестела точно так же — не то мираж, не то реальность.

— Увидимся, — прошептал Хави, вспомнив свой сон, и тут же прыснул: вот еще не хватало с рисунками разговаривать! Лучше спуститься вниз и найти на кухне чего съестного: есть хотелось ужасно.

Чтобы сократить путь, Хави решил пройти через большую гостиную, которая не в сезон обычно пустовала, но, к его удивлению, там кто-то был: через ажурное стекло дверей был виден светлый ореол вокруг свечей канделябра. Хави тихонько подошел и прислушался.

— …это безумие. Все это понимают, но никто не в состоянии его отговорить.

Женский голос был Хави незнаком. Может, это тетя Августа приехала раньше? Хави видел ее только однажды в глубоком детстве, и в памяти остался только тяжелый запах ее духов. Вроде бы тетка была старше его матери лет на десять и жила часах в семи езды. Решила приехать на ночь, чтобы сразу отдохнуть после нелегкой дороги? Но почему она тогда не пошла отдыхать сразу, а беседует с — его матерью, наверное? Хави снова прислушался.

— А Королева?

Да, это голос мамы.

— А что Королева… старается видеть его как можно чаще. У них ведь еще нет детей. Советники при каждой возможности сокращают списки рядовых, офицеров и генералов — и с согласия Короля, и без его согласия. У тех, кто пойдет, шансов вернуться немного…

Хави отошел от дверей и двинулся к кухне другой, более длинной дорогой. Он совсем не думал про поход. Сначала были только неясные слухи, а вчера даже во время собрания его больше занимали мысли о недавнем сне… Хави встал, как вкопанный, посреди коридора. Это ведь его, Владыку Хлада, он видел во сне прошлой ночью. И раньше, в других снах, где не было странных закрытых арен. Только раньше фигура была размытая, четко Хави видел только лезвия и следы на льду. А вчера Владыка показался целиком.

«И он ждет меня», — пораженно подумал Хави. Но мысль не испугала, отчего-то Хави был уверен, что для него опасности нет. Просто он должен обязательно пойти с Королем и добраться до Хладных Чертогов — и тогда все станет так, как должно.

На кухне, к его счастью, Хави ждало несколько смен холодных закусок — Энриетта позаботилась.

***

— Лаура!

Броситься на шею сестричке сейчас бы уже не получилось: Хави вырос выше нее на полголовы. Но все равно объятия вышли очень теплыми.

— Ты все такой же мечтатель? — с улыбкой спросила Лаура, рассматривая братца. — Как же мы давно не виделись!..

— Целую вечность! — Хави сиял, как начищенный самовар. — Ты такая же красавица, даже краше. Как дела во дворце? Или это все государственные тайны, и будем разговаривать только о погоде? О, я надеюсь, никто недостойный не пристает к тебе? А то я, знаешь ли, теперь поручик гвардии, могу бессовестным мор… лица пораскрашивать.

В глазах у Хави плясали смешинки, и Лаура, глядя на него, тоже залилась смехом:

— Не беспокойся, во дворце нет недостойных, или я их не встречала. Кстати, о рисовании. У тебя, наверное, картин уже в два раза больше, чем… Когда мы виделись, год назад? Полтора?

— Если бы! Целых два. Рисовал потихоньку: со службой времени не так много, как раньше… Пойдем, покажу!

— Идем! — кивнула Лаура.

Хави забыл, что ничем не прикрыл свою новую картину — вечером еще не все краски подсохли, боялся испортить, — и она, стоявшая у стены напротив двери, бросилась в глаза первой.

— Хави, кто это? — тихо и как-то очень серьезно спросила Лаура, замерев на пороге. — Как ты… откуда…

Она замолчала.

— Это из моего сна, — после долгих раздумий честно ответил Хави. — Ты же знаешь, я почти всегда рисую сны.

— Раньше у тебя не было таких четких снов…

— Этот был позавчера. Я не видел его лица до этого, только лед и следы от лезвий.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

Хави не ответил.

— Я видела гравюры во дворце, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжила Лаура. — Знаешь, сейчас везде только и говорят, что о походе, о Хладных Чертогах … И нашли старые гравюры. Когда-то туда ходила дипломатическая миссия, много-много лет назад. И… Хави, это Владыка Хлада, — закончила она и с тревогой посмотрела на брата, ожидая его реакции.

Хави ничего не ответил и не показал удивления.

— Ты знал?

— Понял вчера. Просто как-то… — Хави взмахнул рукой, изображая озарение.

— Тебе нельзя идти туда, — уверенно сказала Лаура. — Это нехорошо, что он снится тебе. Я попрошу…

— Нет, — тихо, но твердо возразил Хави. — Нет, Лаура, я пойду. Я должен. Не бойся, сестричка, со мной все будет в порядке, — он притянул к себе бледную сестру и обнял ее за плечи. — Я знаю, со мной все будет в порядке. Он не страшен для меня.

«Он просто хочет меня видеть», — мысленно продолжил Хави, но вслух не сказал.

— Ох, Хави… — Лаура слегка покачала головой, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. — Ты всегда был таким… другим. Не как все. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — повторил Хави мягко. — Я вернусь, и мы еще обязательно встретимся, обещаю.

— Ладно… Не говори тогда маме. Если она узнает, что к тебе являлся Владыка Хлада, то сделает все возможное, чтобы ты остался дома. И помни, что бещал вернуться!

— Конечно я буду помнить, — уверенно ответил Хави.

Если бы не Лаура, у Хави бы не вышло отговорить маму и тетю Августу от разглядывания картин прямо в его мастерской. Лаура с детства всегда была на его стороне, покрывала его шалости и странности. И сейчас тоже встала на сторону Хави, пусть и боялась, что никаких искренних обещаний брата может не хватить против власти ледяного владыки. Мать редко интересовалась его картинами, а тетя и вовсе не видела ни одной, поэтому Хави было несложно показать уйму своих эскизов, зарисовок и парочку обычных пейзажей, не вызывающих подозрений.

Даже если Энриетте было любопытно, какой-такой краски и для которой картины Хави не доставало вчера, при посторонних она не стала спрашивать: не ровен час, пойдут слухи о ненормальности ее сына. Хватит и того, что все настойчивее по углам звучали беспокойные вздохи о сумасшествии Короля.

Слухи, поведанные Августой, подтвердила и Лаура. Только матери и по большому секрету она рассказала, как встревожена Королева последние несколько месяцев, но даже она уже не тешит себя надеждой, что государя получится отговорить от военного похода.

— Государыня смирилась и со своей стороны всячески помогает советникам сокращать походные списки, — закончила свой рассказ Лаура.

— Но… что будет, когда… если Король не вернется? Кому перейдет власть?

— Если мироздание милостиво, у Короля родится наследник, — еле слышно ответила Лаура. — Королева… прикладывает все усилия.

Обе замолчали.

— Хави не должен идти, — после долгой паузы сказала Энриетта. — Это безумие.

— Не волнуйся раньше времени, — Лаура положила ладонь ей на руку, хотя сама беспокоилась не меньше, если не больше. — Я мельком видела планы похода. На заключительном отрезке пути, у самых Чертогов, будет длительная стоянка, и прежде чем двигаться дальше, отдельная группа отправится в разведку. Скорее всего, дальше никто и не двинется. Только если Государь не придет в чувство — тогда вместе с ним дальше пойдут несколько доверенных лиц. Никто не хочет терять армию по пустякам, мама. Хави будет в порядке.

Лаура говорила уверенно, желая убедить в первую очередь себя: что на границе вечной зимы Хави одумается и не бросится в неизвестность, с Королем или без него.

— Это хорошая новость, — вздохнула Энриетта. — Тогда я, пожалуй, не буду просить Августу — она и так посчитала Хави странным…

— Просить о чем?

— Чтобы его вычеркнули из списков.

— Даже если ты попросишь, он найдет способ вернуть туда свое имя, — грустно улыбнулась Лаура.

— Ты говорила с ним?..

— Да, сегодня утром. Он твердо намерен идти.

«Надо же, может, все-таки взрослеет», — подумала Энриетта, а вслух сказала:

— Тогда стоит найти хорошего скорняка — отец обещался найти мех. И дать задание портному. На севере, должно быть, очень холодно.

***

Больше за двухнедельный отпуск сны не приходили. Хави навел порядок в мастерской, упорядочил все свои эскизы, наброски и зарисовки, спрятал готовые холсты в старый дубовый шкаф, чтобы точно не выцвели от солнца, пусть осенью и зимой его было не так уж много. Разобрал все свои краски, отложив в сторону те, что похуже, — какие покупал самыми первыми, когда не мог себе позволить краски лучшего качества. Эти можно отдать знакомым художникам или матери, чтобы передала чьим-нибудь детям. Потом навел порядок и в своих комнатах. К концу отпуска Хави поймал себя на мысли, что он будто не собирается возвращаться — привел все в такой вид, чтобы было просто разобраться и без него. Но ведь он должен вернуться, он обещал Лауре. Значит, вернется?

На сборы после отпуска Хави прибыл в растерянности, но точный распорядок дня и жесткая дисциплина вскоре его успокоили. План похода тоже был четким и понятным: через месяц после выступления они должны добраться до самой границы Севера. Там станут лагерем и пошлют к Владыке Хлада вестника с ультиматумом. Если Владыка откажется следовать ультиматуму, объявят войну. Все предельно просто.

«Нужно будет вызваться гонцом», — подумал Хави, но никому не сказал. Сначала надо добраться до места.

После полуторанедельных сборов всех опять отпустили по домам на несколько дней — отдохнуть и попрощаться с близкими перед дорогой.

Вечером того же дня, когда Хави прибыл домой, отец вызвал его в свой кабинет.

— Хавьер… — отец был серьезен и пытался скрыть беспокойство за напускной суровостью. — Это твой первый военный поход, и сразу очень важный. Владыка Хлада — непростой противник. Хотя бы потому, что он не человек, и едва ли возможно побороть его любой армией. Наш справедливый и мудрый Король… слегка переоценивает свои силы. Однако ему нужна поддержка и защита, и ты молодец, что не струсил и готов пойти вместе с ним. Но… Хави, — отец устало потер лоб ладонью и будто смахнул всю свою суровость и холодность, — ты наш единственный сын. И я, и мать очень беспокоимся. Это опасное мероприятие, безумно опасное. Ты, может быть, не совсем понимаешь — ты молод, а молодости свойственно безрассудство. Но прошу тебя, помни про нас с матерью, помни про Лауру — и береги себя, хотя бы ради нас. Не бросайся в авантюры. И прошу тебя, не иди за границу Севера. Вы станете лагерем близ нее, я знаю. Что бы ни случилось, не иди туда, останься в лагере. Пожалуйста, Хави.

У Хави ком стал в горле. Отец никогда не позволял себе проявлять слабость, всегда старался хотя бы казаться сильным, сдержанным, поэтому такие прямота и искренность стали неожиданными для Хави. Слезы подступили к глазам. Он не знал, что ответить, тем более что не мог дать обещания, какое надеялся услышать отец.

— Я буду беречь себя, — наконец сказал Хави. — Я тоже люблю тебя, папа. И тебя, и маму, и Лауру…

Отец резко встал из-за стола, подошел и порывисто обнял его.

— Сынок…

Той ночью Хави долго не мог уснуть: ворочался с бока на бок, думая о своих рисунках, о Владыке Хлада, о Лауре и маме с папой. А что, если это не безобидные сны, а чье-то наваждение? Но какой высшей силе интересен просто Хави, ничем сам по себе не примечательный? Ладно еще государь, там могут быть какие-то политические мотивы. Но если Королю тоже снятся странные сны, и это из-за них он собрал военную миссию? А Хави «зацепило» просто случайно?..

Когда Хави все же уснул, то… обнаружил себя на той самой фиолетовой арене. В этот раз он будто одновременно присутствовал там и «извне», незримо, как когда смотрел катание других… _фигуристов_ (незнакомое слово само всплыло в памяти неизвестно откуда), и «внутри», как когда катался сам. Пока зримый Хави за фиолетовыми перегородками делал упражнения, разогревая мышцы, незримый Хави смотрел, как на лед выходит… Владыка Хлада?

«…Юзуру Ханю!» — возвестил голос на арене, и люди на трибунах изо всех сил захлопали в ладоши.

Это был он, человек — или не человек — из его прежних снов. Сейчас он был не в плаще, хотя в таких же в черных брюках, черных ботинках и с черными лезвиями. Сверху была не совсем рубаха, не совсем колет — нечто из белой ткани с блестящими золотыми узорами и золотым же поясом, а рукава украшали голубая и фиолетовая ленты. Зазвучала музыка. Незримый Хави смотрел на выступление, даже во сне не представляя, как такое возможно. Это было волшебство. А после настал черед зримого Хави. То, что раньше он проживал во сне, теперь благодаря странному раздвоению смог увидеть и сверху. Было очень непривычно быть сразу в двух ипостасях — наблюдателя и исполнителя. Интересно, кто из них настоящий?..

А потом было помещение в закулисье, куда зримый Хави пришел после проката, и человек по имени Юзуру Ханю бросился к нему и почти повис у него на шее, усталый и счастливый. А потом ждали _награждения_ , стоя у бортов, — зримый Хави, Юзуру Ханю и кто-то третий. И было _награждение_ , и круг почета, и уже у выхода со льда зримый Хави и Юзуру Ханю, кивнув друг другу, крепко обнялись.

_Где бы ты ни был, мы обязательно встретимся_.

Хави проснулся спокойным и уверенным. Его сны — только его сны, никакая не случайность и не воздействие темных сил. И он должен — и хочет — увидеться с… _Юзу_ — видимо, сокращенное от Юзуру? Имя само всплыло в памяти. Там — Юзу, здесь — Владыка Хлада. Все просто.

В мастерской Хави достал из шкафа холст с незавершенной картиной: пришло время ее дописать. Слева у фиолетового борта, рядом с выходом на лед, Хави дорисовал две фигурки: себя-из-сна и Юзу. Вечером, когда краска высохла, поставил натянутый холст в шкаф.

Теперь точно все.

***

В сентябре королевство насторожили ранние заморозки, но октябрь выдался теплым. Путь по своим землям и дорогам соседнего государства был даже жарким. В первые дни все было внове, и Хави, как и многие другие рядовые, унтер-офицеры и офицеры, с любопытством смотрел по сторонам, грелся на не по-осеннему теплом солнышке, думал о доме и почти не думал о цели похода. Весь день они шли, ночью становились на привал.

Потом стало скучно: пейзаж не менялся, от яркого солнца начали болеть глаза. Жители соседнего государства смотрели на обоз с любопытством, но общаться не спешили.

Примерно через две недели после выдвижения они будто пересекли невидимую линию: солнце спряталось за тяжелыми облаками, пестрые деревья подлеска сменились голыми, подул пронзительный ветер. В тот день они остановились на ночь раньше обычного, и Король созвал в свой шатер трех советников (другие остались дома — помогать Королеве управлять страной) и генералов на совет.

— Теперь будет сложнее идти, — бросил кому-то стоявший рядом с Хави майор. — Мы в предсеверном поясе. Если смотреть на карту, не так-то много осталось. Но быстро добраться не получится. И поселений здесь почти нету.

Майор оказался прав. Теперь колкий ветер почти без перерыва дул в лицо, пронизывая каждого едва ли не до костей. Сложно было поверить, что еще несколько дней назад они жаловались на яркое солнце, что когда-то солнце можно было просто увидеть в небе. Тучи становились все более темными и грозными. Теперь останавливались и днем: выпить теплого супа и погреться у костров. Интендант вполголоса вещал, что ближе к границе Севера должно стать еще холоднее.

Через неделю, когда они вышли из редкого леска на пустую равнину, и ветер задул сильнее, дезертировал отряд рядовых — не захватив с собой ни провизии, ни теплой одежды.

— Безумцы, — еле слышно прошептал один из советников. — Они не успеют пересечь границу пояса и погибнут…

— Но ведь ветер должен дуть им в спину? — так же тихо ответил ему генерал-поручик.

— Это не обычный ветер. Здесь он всегда дует в лицо, куда ни направишься…

Через день достали меховые пальто и шинели. Стало теплее, но тяжелей идти. Если первые дни после пересечения предсеверного пояса в строю еще время от времени пытались запевать, то теперь шли в полном молчании, только скрипели колеса да изредка всхрапывали кони.

Хави вспоминал человека из своего сна и удивлялся, как тот мог скользить по льду в таком легком плаще. Или там внутри спрятан мех? Или он все же совсем не человек.

Через день они добрались до следующего леса. Под укрытием деревьев, пусть и безлистых, ветер ощущался слабее, но отчего-то еще больше похолодало. «Уже близко», — слышались шепотки то тут, то там. Когда вышли из леса, на горизонте показалось поселение.

— Оно, — тихо сказал майор, и тут же добавил громче, чтобы все услышали: — Становимся лагерем в пушечном выстреле от поселения. Без разрешения на контакт с местными жителями не идти.

К вечеру они успели стать лагерем до того, как пошел снег, густой и сыпучий. Всю ночь пришлось не спать и по очереди стряхивать снег с шатров и разгребать дорожки. «Если к утру не прекратится, мы все просто падем замертво», — устало подумал Хави, размахивая лопатой.

С первыми лучами солнца снегопад утих, но появилась новая проблема: вне шатров стало невозможно находиться: лучи яркого, пусть и холодного, солнца, отражаясь от белого снега, невыносимо резали глаза. Король снова собрал советников и генералов, остальные сидели по своим шатрам, кутаясь в пальто и шинели.

— Мы совсем не готовы, — хмуро сказал полковник, сидевший неподалеку от Хави. — _Он_ знает, что мы идем не с добром. Даже к границе не сможем подойти. Да если каждую ночь будет на нас снегом сыпать, тут и останемся навечно…

— Его Величество обязательно что-нибудь придумает, — не очень уверенно возразил какой-то поручик.

— Да что он придумает, сопляк этот! — взорвался полковник. — Начитался романов и вообразил себя невесть кем! Заморозки ему помешали, тьфу!

Ему никто не ответил.

До вечера из королевского шатра не пришло никаких вестей. Решили ложиться спать, выставив караульных — на случай нового снегопада или любой непредвиденной ситуации.

Хави потихоньку выскользнул наружу. Под светом звезд белый снег переливался серебром, совсем не больно для глаз. Было морозно, но безветренно. Хави пошел вокруг лагеря, глядя то на снег, то на звезды. Дома он никогда не видел столько звезд. У края лагеря, что лежал напротив поселения, на снежной целине обнаружились следы. Местные подходили посмотреть? В этих краях, небось, нечасто кто-то появляется. Интересно, если они приходили днем, то у них должна быть какая-то защита для глаз?

Хави пошел по следам к поселению.

Крайние дома стояли темные, но на улицах и во дворах снег был расчищен. Недолго думая, Хави пошел по улочке. Она шла все прямо и прямо, пересекаясь с другими. Стали попадаться домики со светлыми окнами. У одного такого Хави постоял, раздумывая, стоит ли постучать, но в итоге отверг эту мысль. Лучше встретить кого-нибудь на улице.

Неожиданно улочка вильнула, и Хави вышел на широкую площадь, посередине которой горел большой костер, а у костра группками сидели люди. Хави подошел ближе, и одна группа вскочила на ноги. Хави замер и медленно поднял руки пустыми ладонями к людям. У него что-то спросили на незнакомом наречии, но увидев, что он не понимает, жестами позвали к себе. Наверное, поняли, что он им ничем не угрожает.

У костра Хави угостили горячим вином и попытались расспросить снова. Язык их был свистяще-шипящим, словно огонь на сырых дровах или зимняя вьюга. Потом начали рисовать на снегу — их лагерь и человечков вокруг. Обвели одного человечка и тыкнули в Хави. Тот кивнул. Дальше было что-то с вопросительной интонацией.

— Мы идем на север, — произнес Хави медленно, будто это могло помочь им понять друг друга, и показал рукой в нужную, как надеялся, сторону. — Владыка Хлада.

Это имя им тоже было незнакомо. Наверное, здесь он звался иначе. Тогда Хави взял палочку и на снегу набросал эскиз — едва заметная корона, высокий ворот плаща, широкий пояс, ботинки на лезвиях. Так его поняли. Посмотрели на него с ужасом, зашушукались и послали гонца за кем-то в сторону домиков — не в ту, откуда Хави пришел.

Где-то через час к костру подошла древняя старуха — двое молодых парней поддерживали ее под обе руки, иначе бы она, наверное, и не дошла. Ее усадили напротив Хави.

— Ты ищешь Владыку, человече? — трескучим голосом спросила она на его языке.

— Да, — с легким наклоном головы ответил Хави.

— Ты государь какой страны?

— Я не государь, — покачал головой Хави.

— Владыка токмо государей принимает, — сжала губы старуха.

«Ага, поэтому нашего пытался под снегом похоронить», — подумал Хави.

— Токмо государей, — продолжила старуха, — каковые с добром к нему идут. Снег суровый был вчера. Ты пришел не с добром.

— Я не государь, — повторил Хави. — Я… видел его во сне. Он звал меня.

Старуха воскликнула что-то на своем языке и вскочила на ноги, люди рядом забегали. Может, снить Владыку Хлада — плохая примета для их народа?

— Прощения прошу, — сказала старуха, когда ей помогли сесть назад и налили горячего вина. — Стало быть, я и правда последняя хранительница предсказания…

— Какого предсказания?

— Нет, прежде назови мне имя, человече. _Его_ имя.

Все вокруг молчали, слышалось только потрескивание дров. «Но он не назвал мне своего имени», — почти произнес Хави, но прикусил себе язык. Ну конечно, это ведь просто. Если он Хави и там, и здесь, то…

— Юзу. Юзуру.

Старуха кивнула, глаза ее торжествующе блестели. Она сказала что-то на своем языке, и люди вокруг зашумели, кто-то побежал в сторону домов.

— Так что за предсказание? — повторил вопрос Хави.

Старуха прикрыла глаза и стала говорить нараспев:

— Пройдет не год, и не десять, и даже не сотня лет, когда придет человек, и принесет он снежный вихрь, и будет искать он Владыку Севера, и знать будет Имя Его. Появится он ночью ясной под светом звездным, и выйдет к костру, и передаст образ Владыки, токмо не словесно. Кормите его досыта, и дайте отдохнуть ему вдоволь, и снарядите его в путь. Дайте ему защиту от солнца яркого и скользила крепкие, и проводите его до Границы самой. Коли исполните все, как велено, добром отплатит он позднее, ибо место его — подле Владыки Севера. И никого боле ни в тот год, ни во многие после пускать до Границы не велено.

Старуха замолчала. Вокруг суетились люди — наверное, выбирали, где им «кормить его досыта», но Хави едва обращал внимание. Подумать только, здесь столетиями хранили предсказание про него — и Юзу. И скоро они увидятся.

— Я тринадцатая, — нарушила молчание старуха. — По наказу каждая должна научить предсказанию новую, и новую выбирает Совет. Но… моя новая погибла. Той зимой. Шепот был, что, мол, не исполнится предсказание. Ан-нет, то значило, что не нужна будет новая… Что это мне суждено свершить историю, — старуха стерла слезинку в уголке глаза сухой ладонью. — Как звать тебя, человече?

— Хави.

— Ха-ви! — неожиданно громко рыкнула старуха и добавила что-то на своем языке.

Рядом загудели голоса.

— Так нарекут первого младенца, что родится после Долгой Ночи, — пояснила старуха, глядя на ошеломленного Хави. — Это будет счастливое имя.

Хави не возражал.

Его действительно накормили досыта и уложили спать в теплом доме на мягкую постель. «В лагере ведь посчитают, что я дезертировал», — подумал Хави, проваливаясь в сладкую дрему, и уснул.

Проснулся он, по своим ощущениям, ближе к полудню. В соседней комнате ждала вода для умывания, а там хозяева дома, видно, услышали, что он поднялся, и вскоре хозяйка, широко улыбаясь, жестами позвала Хави к столу. Когда он снова наелся досыта (но не чрезмерно — слишком сытому в дороге будет тяжко), в комнату вошла группа мужчин. Они принесли что-то вроде пальто, но теплее, однако вместе с тем гораздо легче того, что пошили Хави родители. Вместе с этим пальто ему дали нечто странное из какого-то темного материала (мужчина, подавший эту конструкцию, показал, что нужно надеть ее на нос и закрепить с помощью тесьмы на затылке), шапку и варежки из того же неизвестного теплого и легкого материала и… ботинки с приделанными лезвиями. «Наверное, это их старуха назвала скользилами», — подумал Хави, разглядывая добро.

Он надел все, кроме ботинок — льда он нигде рядом не видел, — и та же группа мужчин повела его по улицам в сторону, противоположную лагерю. Солнце, как и вчера, светило ярко, но благодаря темному «щитку» можно было даже не щуриться. Из-за плетеных заборчиков на Хави с любопытством смотрели дети и взрослые, но никто не подходил. Хотя если бы и подошли, разговора бы не вышло все равно: Хави не знал их языка, они — его.

За поселением сугробы постепенно уменьшились — наверное, сдуло ветром, который здесь стал особенно колючим. По голой черной земле змеилась поземка, иногда вздымаясь до колен. Из-за ветра Хави смотрел ровно себе под ноги, и потому сначала заметил, что земля под ногами почему-то стала голубоватой, а потом понял, что его попутчики остались позади. Когда он обернулся, мужчины смотрели на него с ужасом и благоговением — наверное, Хави пересек ту самую _границу_ и не заметил? Один из них кивнул на ботинки с лезвиями, которые Хави нес в руках. Ну да, он ведь уже стоит на льду. Скользить должно быть быстрее, чем идти, но ведь он ни разу не…

«А во сне скользил, в том, другом», — тут же возразил себе Хави и, недолго думая, сел прямо там же, где стоял, и начал переобуваться. Когда он поднялся, неуверенно опираясь на внутреннюю часть лезвий, и обернулся, мужчины были уже далеко.

Первые шаги были неуклюжими, но Хави постарался вспомнить ощущения из тех снов с аренами и людьми на трибунах, и тогда дело пошло лучше. Толчок, еще толчок — и вот уже десять шагов перекрыты, и даже пятнадцать. Ветер бил по открытым щекам и подбородку, но чудесное чувство свободы, почти полета, пьянило, и Хави скользил, и скользил, и скользил, не думая о целях и направлениях…

Хави увидел его издалека. Точно как во сне, он стоял в своем льдистом плаще с золотистым поясом. Уже подъезжая ближе, Хави понял, что он ведь не умеет тормозить, но Владыка Хлада — _Юзу_ — раскинул руки и поймал его. Оба рассмеялись.

Ветер утих.

— Привет, — сказал знакомый незнакомец, лучисто улыбаясь. — Я знал, что ты придешь.

— Привет, — ответил Хави. — Это ты присылал мне сны?

— Сны? — удивился тот. — Нет. Я не могу присылать сны, только зиму. Но я ждал тебя, а ты всегда приходишь, когда я жду. А я прихожу, когда ждешь ты.

— Всегда? — не понял Хави.

— Я покажу. Идем, — он протянул руку.

За руку с ним получалось скользить быстрее — а может, дело было в том, что ветер больше не мешал.

— Тебе совсем не холодно? — спросил Хави, заметив, что ни перчаток, ни варежек у его знакомого незнакомца тоже нет.

— Нет. И тебе не будет, если останешься.

— Не понимаю…

Впереди наконец показались Чертоги — не то реальность, не то видение. Легкие искристые стены, острые шпили бесчисленных башен, небесные витражи высоких окон, и все это сверкало в солнечных лучах.

— Ты живешь здесь? — спросил Хави. — Все время?

— Когда не выезжаю зимой.

— Один?

— Нет, у меня уйма слуг и помощников. Но все равно скучно. Все они заняты работой или собой, ко мне стараются не обращаться лишний раз…

Двери сами распахнулись перед ними, попутчик Хави даже не стал тормозить.

— Там везде лед?

— Нет, но там, куда мы сейчас прибудем, он есть.

Распахнулись следующие двери, и еще, и еще…

Они остановились в комнате, полной маленьких темных вихрей. Хави снял затемненный щиток.

— Что это? — тихо спросил Хави.

— Миры. Вот этот наш, — Владыка указал на ближайший вихрь. — Присмотрись.

Хави присмотрелся… и увидел в вихре их двоих в ледяных чертогах. Присмотрелся к соседнему вихрю — там оказался тот мир, что снился Хави. Сейчас в том мире _Хави_ и _Юзу_ уходили со льда арены в ярком луче света, а люди с трибун хлопали им. _Хави_ был в том же костюме, что и на фиолетовой арене, а верх костюма _Юзу_ был в красивых сине-зеленых цветах, как морская волна или смешанный летний лес.

— Я видел его во сне, этот мир, — тихо сказал Хави. — Там тебя зовут Юзу. А здесь?

— Так же, — ответил Юзу. — Мы везде — Хави и Юзу. Юзу и Хави. В любом из миров мы встретимся или уже встретились.

_Где бы ты ни был, мы обязательно встретимся_.

Слова из сна — или из другого мира?

— Ты сказал, что мне не будет холодно, если я останусь, — снова заговорил Хави. — Почему если?

— Я не могу заставить тебя, — после недолгого молчания ответил Юзу. — Здесь, в этом мире, у меня никого нет, а у тебя есть родители, есть сестра… Я не знаю, что ты выберешь — вечность со мной или обычную жизнь с ними. Не знаю, что бы выбрал я сам…

— Вечность? — переспросил Хави.

Юзу подхватил пальцем цепочку у шеи:

— Вот она, видишь? Когда-то давным-давно я сложил ее изо льда, и теперь она со мной. Моей силы хватит, чтобы разделить ее еще с одним человеком, но только одним.

Мальчик, сложивший бесконечность из льдинок? Хави слышал такую сказку в детстве, но у той сказки был совсем другой конец — сестра спасла мальчика из ледяного замка.

Разделить еще с одним человеком?..

— У тебя ведь тоже была семья? — тихо спросил Хави. — Давным-давно. Сестра приходила к тебе…

«Но ты не разделил вечность с ней?» — про себя закончил он.

— Я знал, что когда-нибудь ты придешь ко мне, — только и ответил Юзу, разглядывая какой-то особенно темный вихрь.

— Я остаюсь с тобой, — твердо сказал Хави. — У нашей сказки будет счастливый конец. Только… я ведь смогу увидеть сестру? Я обещал ей.

— Правда остаешься? Хави, правда? Хави! — Юзу бросился ему на шею, точно как в сне с фиолетовой ареной. — Конечно ты можешь увидеть сестру, можешь видеть ее, сколько захочешь. Когда зима уйдет далеко-далеко, мы запряжем сани и полетим по небу — посмотреть, как она справляется. Можем остановиться где угодно! Только… — он отстранился, нервно поджав губы. — Хави, когда она… они… лучше прилетать к ним в первые годы. А потом не надо. Будет больно видеть, как…

Хави притянул его к себе, крепко обнял.

— Я понял, — тихо сказал он.

Они стояли так, обнявшись, пока у Хави не начали неметь пальцы даже в теплых варежках.

— Юзу, так с помощью какой-такой магии ты поделишься со мной вечностью? — спросил Хави, отстраняясь. — Я мерзну.

— С помощью самой древней магии, — смущенно улыбнулся Юзу. — Самой-самой древней.

И, положив ладони Хави на плечи, поцеловал его.

**_Эпилог_ **

— Хави, соня, вставай! Сани уже готовы и олени бьют копытом! — Юзу шутливо ткнул его в бок и тут же чмокнул в щеку.

— Зачем так рано? — пробурчал Хави, поворачиваясь на другой бок, но Юзу уже стягивал с него одеяло.

— Затем, что это моя обязанность, — отрезал Юзу. — Вставай, поспишь по дороге.

— А если меня укачает?

— Тебя теперь не может укачать, глупый, — Юзу ласково потрепал его по волосам. — Ну?

— Ну встаю, встаю… — сдался Хави.

В санях поспать не удалось, но не потому, что было неудобно: спать резко расхотелось, как только они поплыли по воздуху, оставляя внизу сначала ледяную бесконечность, потом укрытые снегом просторы.

— Они сказали, что назовут моим именем какого-то ребенка, — вспомнил Хави, когда сани пролетали над поселением, где пару месяцев назад Хави снабдили всем необходимым для путешествия за границу Севера. — Что счастливое имя, что-то такое.

— Счастливое — потому что по предсказанию ты обретешь вечность, а значит твой тезка по крайней мере получит долгую жизнь. Уже немало, — объяснил Юзу. — Сказали, что назовут, да? Надо будет проследить, чтобы год у них был урожайный…

— Ты знаешь про предсказание? — удивился Хави.

— Конечно. Я же его и придумал.

— Что?!

— Я знал, где примерно ты родишься. Любой путь оттуда ко мне лежит через это поселение. Так почему бы не помочь тебе хотя бы на последнем отрезке пути? — пожал плечами Юзу. — А отблагодарить их за помощь мне совсем несложно: у самых границ своих владений я могу полностью контролировать все погодные явления в любую пору года.

Хави только покачал головой.

— А Короля моего, в смысле, уже не моего, почему заморозил? Он же ничего тебе не сделал бы, — спросил Хави после недолгого молчания.

Тогда, после поцелуя, Хави скинул с себя всю лишнюю одежду, и они закрепили вечность-на-двоих еще парочкой способов в хозяйской спальне, а наутро Юзу показал Хави зеркало, в котором можно было увидеть любое место этого мира. Хави пожелал увидеть лагерь…

— Он бы раз за разом отвлекал от работы моих подданных и ставил под угрозу жизни своих, — жестко отрезал Юзу. — Если бы он хотел договориться — это одно. Но он не собирался вести переговоры, просто хотел показать, какой он _крутой_ …

— Прости, что значит крутой? — перебил его Хави. — Он ведь не яйцо и не склон.

— А-а, это я набрался словечек, когда другие миры рассматривал, — смутился Юзу. — Скучно было… Крутой — в смысле отличный правитель. Он не успокоился бы. А генерала мне искренне жаль, но он сам полез. Все остальные должны были вернуться домой целыми и невредимыми.

Возразить было нечего: то, что Король поступает безрассудно, перед походом говорили все.

— Как ты думаешь, это могло быть какое-нибудь наваждение? — снова спросил Хави. — Не знаю, сглаз какой-нибудь…

— Иногда люди просто слишком много о себе думают, — уклончиво ответил Юзу.

Потом летели в молчании. Хави разглядывал белый пейзаж под санями. Юзу тоже, но внимательно: наверное, оценивал «работу зимы». Когда внизу показались знакомые постройки, сердце Хави забилось быстрее.

— Она должна быть дома вместе с родителями, — тихо сказал Юзу. — Я вчера посмотрел, Королева отпустила ее.

— А как Королева? — рассеянно спросил Хави. — После всего этого.

— Она смирилась еще до вашего ухода. Да и долгие осенние ночи в постели Короля дали результат, так что у нее теперь другие заботы, — Юзу хмыкнул.

— Прости? — непонимающе уставился на него Хави.

— Хави, ты в курсе, что когда мужчина и женщина занимаются в постели примерно тем же, чем занимаемся мы, у них обычно появляются дети? — вкрадчиво спросил Юзу. — Чем больше занимаются, тем выше вероятность.

Хави покраснел.

«А ведь тетя Августа говорила маме! — вспомнил он. — Что Королева старается видеться чаще с Королем. Только я ничего не понял…»

— Тпру-у-у-у! — возничий натянул поводья, и сани начали медленно спускаться на лужок за усадьбой родителей Хави.

Когда они приземлились, из дома уже выбежала фигурка в пальто и теплой шапке.

— Я останусь в санях, — сказал Юзу, глядя на нее. — Люди обычно меня боятся. И Хави… не ходи в дом. Они желают тебе всего лучшего, но только навредят.

— Я теперь боюсь тепла? — вскинул брови Хави.

— Ты теперь связан со мной, и я без тебя не улечу. Не всем это может понравиться, а мои силы ограничены за пределами Чертогов. Этот мир не существовал без Владыки Хлада, и я не могу сказать, что с ним будет, если меня не станет, — сухо ответил Юзу.

— Прости, я…

— Иди, она тебя ждет. Все в порядке.

Хави выпрыгнул из саней и поспешил к сестре.

— Хави! — Лаура бросилась к нему по сугробам, по пути вытирая слезы со щек. — Хави!

— Я же обещал, что вернусь, — Хави прижал ее к себе, поцеловал в висок.

— Хави, ты холодный… — сестра охнула и посмотрела на него с беспокойством.

— Я в порядке. Просто теперь вот такой. Как ты? Как родители?

— Точно в порядке?

— В полном, — во всей возможной уверенностью ответил Хави. — Просто там, где я теперь живу, очень холодно, и по-другому никак.

Лаура опустила глаза, прикусив губу:

— То есть ты… не вернешься насовсем?

— Нет. Ну-у, сестренка, выше нос, — Хави ласково погладил ее по спине. — Я живее всех живых и теперь помощник самого Владыки Хлада, здорово же?

— Помощник? — прищурилась Лаура, подняв голову.

— Тебя интересуют подробности моей личной жизни? — Хави вскинул брови в притворном удивлении. — Лаура, расскажи, как вы. Как ты, как родители?

Несмотря на заверения Юзу, что зеркало не может ничего изменить или «испортить», Хави опасался заглядывать туда за чем угодно важным — да и не хотел, помня про обещание Юзу «заехать» к нему домой. Лучше узнать все самому, а не подсматривать в зеркале.

— Когда пришла весть, что ты пропал, — со вздохом начала рассказывать Лаура, — мама бросилась в твою мастерскую. Сказала, что чувствовала что-то неладное, особенно когда ты во время отпуска перед походом целый день рисовал и не показал, что. И нашла картины в шкафу… Смотрела на них и много плакала. Я тогда была дома, Королева отпустила меня… Отец заперся в кабинете, мы боялись, что сделает с собой что-нибудь. Но он ел, ему оставляли еду на столике у двери в кабинет. Через неделю, наверное, вышел. Худой такой… — Лаура вздохнула. — Винил себя, что не взял с тебя обещания не ходить за пределы лагеря.

— Я бы не дал такого обещания, — тихо сказал Хави.

— Ты знал, что не вернешься?

— Я же вернулся, Лаура.

— Ты заехал в гости, это другое, — криво улыбнулась она. — Он заставил тебя остаться?

— Лаура, что за глупости! — возмутился Хави.

— Просто… почему тогда? Мы же любим тебя, и ты любишь нас, я знаю. Ты же не мог просто… бросить нас?

— Представь, — после долгого молчания начал Хави, — Лаура, представь себе долгие столетия одиночества. Рутина изо дня в день, из года в год, из столетия в столетие. Не с кем поговорить, не с кем посмеяться, поделиться мыслью, удачной шуткой.

— Но ведь у него есть подданные, — перебила Лаура.

— Ты часто болтаешь с Королевой о пустяках? — парировал Хави.

Сестра не ответила.

— Когда-то у него тоже была сестра, — тихо сказал Хави. — И он мог взять ее к себе, провести вечность с ней. Но не сделал этого, потому что знал, что много, очень много лет спустя мы встретимся. И если он разделит вечность со своей сестрой, то у нас с ним не будет даже шанса.

Лаура ничего не сказала.

— У родителей есть ты. И у тебя есть они, — продолжил Хави. — Вы не одни. И я могу заезжать, если захотите. Я же мог просто уехать в другую страну, разве нет? И какая разница?

Лаура неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Зайдешь в дом? Родители ждут.

— Нет, прости, — Хави покачал головой. — Почему они не вышли?

— Холодно на улице. Хави, ты в самом деле не войдешь в дом? Почему?

Хави посмотрел на дом, на заиндевелые стекла. На новые ставни на окнах его комнаты — мощные, с креплением под замок.

— И что мама сделала с картинами? — рассеянно спросил он, теперь внимательно рассматривая каждый фрагмент дома.

— Заперла обратно в шкаф. Сказала, что не может их видеть. Так ты войдешь?

— Нет, я же сказал. Можешь принести мне холст с фиолетовой ареной?

— Фиолетовым чем?

— М-м… это последняя картина, которую я нарисовал. Там много фиолетового, и слева нарисованы я в странной одежде и Юз… Владыка Хлада, тоже в странной одежде. Если мама действительно поставила все в шкаф и не сожгла их. Принесешь?

— Почему ты не хочешь войти?

Хави на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Зачем она упорствует?..

— Потому что на окнах моей комнаты ставни, которые можно прочно запереть снаружи. Потому что у крыльца стоят военные под видом слуг. Лаура, я не хочу быть пленником, пусть даже у своих родителей.

Судя по ужасу в широко распахнутых глазах, Лауру никто не посвятил в планы, и Хави почувствовал укол вины.

— Ну, родная, все в порядке, — он снова обнял сестру. — Они думают, что так будет лучше.

— Я… как же они… я не знала, Хави…

— Ш-ш-ш, я верю, вижу. Прости, я… не надо было. Думал, тебе сказали.

— Нет! Просто просили обязательно привести тебя домой. А я даже не спросила, почему так!

— Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо…

— Нет, не хорошо! — со злостью крикнула Лаура. — Это же…

— Лаура…

— Сегодня же вернусь во дворец!

— Ш-ш-ш, — Хави баюкал ее в объятиях, успокаивая. — Принесешь холст?

— Принесу, — вздохнула Лаура. — Если мама правда их не сожгла…

— Скажи им, что если хотят увидеться, пусть выйдут.

— Не очень хочу говорить с ними теперь, — поджала губы Лаура. — Найду твой холст, возьму вещи и вернусь во дворец. Королева будет только рада.

Когда Лаура вошла в дом, Хави вернулся к саням.

— Летим дальше? — спросил Юзу, делая вид, что не слышал ничего из их разговора.

— Подожди немного. Хочу забрать кое-что, если Лаура найдет.

Юзу вопросительно поднял брови, но Хави больше ничего не сказал. Как долго сестра может искать холст? Что, если родители заперли ее и теперь ищут подкрепление, чтобы захватить сани?

— Юзу, а как быстро мы можем подняться, если что? — как бы невзначай спросил Хави.

— Если надо — очень быстро. Только голова может закружиться.

— Тебе приходилось?..

— Да.

Но Лаура вышла и дома — со свитком и без сопровождения — и махнула брату, чтобы оставался на месте.

— Отец сказал, что если ты хочешь их увидеть, тебе придется войти в дом, — ровно сказала она. — И картину я нашла. Вот, — она протянула брату свернутый холст.

— Спасибо.

— Там их две. Та, что ты показывал мне перед отъездом, тоже здесь. Вряд ли они нужны родителям. Хави рисовал вас, вы знаете? — обратилась она к сидящему в санях. — Хави — отличный художник, я вас сразу узнала по его рисунку.

— Злитесь на меня, Лаура? — мягко спросил Юзу, глядя на нее.

— По крайней мере мне есть, на кого злиться, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Счастливой дороги.

Она еще раз обняла Хави и пошла к дому.

— Ты рассказал ей, — сказал Юзу, когда они продолжили путь на юг.

— Злишься? — осторожно спросил Хави.

— Нет, — хмыкнул Юзу. — Через пару столетий небось новые сказки появятся, будет любопытно почитать.

— Пока можно написать самим, а? — Хави положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Или можно достать красок, научу тебя рисовать.

— Лучше я научу тебя рисовать коньками на льду, — с хитрой улыбкой повернул к нему голову Юзу. — Хочешь?

— С тобой я хочу всего, — честно ответил Хави и сгреб своего Владыку Хлада в объятия.

_И была у них вечность — и коньки в придачу._


End file.
